


Approbation

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They prepare for what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approbation

Hidetsugu glances at her when Mikoto places a sleeved hand upon the side of his head, brushing over his ear. He smiles at her, eyebrows lifting, and she tilts her chin up, defiant and confident. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” she says, and lets her eyes narrow. “Anyone who dares to touch you will answer to me.”

Which only makes Hidetsugu smile, lifting a hand to touch her hair in turn, threading his fingers through it, gently, his eyes warm. 

“I’m in good hands,” he says, soft, “I never doubt it.”


End file.
